tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 73
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 74|Next Episode -->]] Date: October 16th, 2009 Length: 1:46:28 Hosts: Mikel, Brett, Tyler, and Charlie. Special Guest(s): None Intro: Lou Albano Mario Super Show Closing Words: Brett Elston- "Take us out Ozzy" brutal fucking sound effect plays Closing Song: '''Cyndi Lauper mix with NES chiptune Goonies song. ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 Lamest party games *Uncharted 2 *Ask a games Jarnalist *Lou Albano's Death Notable Facts: *Mikel Reparaz when reviewing Shrek Super Party for a newspaper wrote "Get to fart on bees." *Brett Elston had random date fact "Hollow Man August 6, 2000. Suck it' Funny Stories and Quotes *Mikel Reparaz: **in Italian voice "Mario. Help a shave my back." **This podcast advocates Brutal fucking. **(Monopoly Party) It sounds like you pay $50 so you can use it in your porn or direct commericals. **"It's Ocelot and the Rapist." (Radio DJ voice) **Working your balls off as a team. **Game Party. I'm amazed it's made by human beings. These are games that could be randomly generated by a computer. **He died swinging his arms side to side. Cmon its time to go as he does the Mario. Good God that is tasteless why did I even say that? WTF **Finally Italians have their Amos & Andy. *Brett Elston **We'll be talking about dicks later. **You've been TalkRadared **Don't ask me how to get job in industry. **Most important thing is to live in Bay Area. **Learn how to read, write, spell, grammar, indirect pyramid. **I hate when definitely is spelled defiantly. ***Mikel "God I hate that." **Walk down to the Amazon store Buy 2 get one free. **When I worked at Toys R Us. ***Tyler "I didn't know you worked there." **We use the Sims to kill these people. Why would I ever want to play as them. **Everybody watch your goddamn Venture Brothers. **Nolan North any white dude with short black hair he plays it. **I was watching Wrath of Khan and it's very important. **I'm not playing a 2D game with a remote and nunchaku. That can burn in hell. **Captain Lou Albano dead. ***Mikel "What I thought he was dead. *Charlie Barratt **I want to see some grandpa titties. *Tyler Wilde **It's like Microsoft looked up the word proprietary in the dictionary and said let's charge whatever price we want. Question of the Week 57: Most ever spent on games in one purchase? *Tyler Wilde for last QOTW- Mask didn't hold up *Tyler Wilde- $10,000 when grandpa died. Spent on Japan trip for 1 month and Half Life 2 + thin LCD monitor and computer. The last e things costs around $2000. *Mikel Reparaz- Raided Circuit City and bought $300 to $400 on $1000+ worth of games. For console the X360 launch. *Charlie Barratt- Gamecube +4 controllers, memory unit and Wind Waker = more money he bought for games at one time than other purchases in his life Link: Episode 73 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 74|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009